1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition that is useful for treating and/or ameliorating the disease of dandruff, seborrheic dermatitis, psoriasis And eczema and/or the symptoms associated therewith and has a low degree of ocular and skin irritation. More specifically, this invention is related to such compositions comprised of undecylenamidopropylbetaine and mixtures thereof with undecylenic acid which are suitable for such uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many surfactants used in shampoos are irritating to the eyes, which is of particular concern in shampoos used on infants and children. As a result, several less irritating surfactants have been developed.
However, as children approach the age of puberty, hormonal changes associated with the development of scalp conditions normally associated with dandruff, such as scalp irritation and scaling, often occur. Unfortunately the active ingredients that are effective in treating such conditions are irritating to the eyes. For example, Undecylenic Acid, which is commercially available from Elf Atochem of France, and its betaine derivative, Undecylenamidopropylbetaine, which is commercially available from CECA-ATO of France under the tradename, "Amphoram U," are known as being useful for antidandruff properties in shampoos, but not without the disadvantage of eye irritancy. Therefore, there is a need for a shampoo formulation, which is not only suitable for use by children to effectively treat the skin conditions cited above, but also possesses a low degree of ocular and skin irritation.